


When Your Bro Is Being Haunted By A Demon But Is Too High To Care

by XxGh0stCatxX



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a lil bit of gore tw i think???, based on a vine, drug tw i guess, lolol i hate myself, toby is high but just ignoring his demon bf asking for souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: Otherwise known as 'Im writing this instead of sleeping bc I thought it was funny and Ill regret it in a few hours''Hey Toby what do you want to eat?' Lyra calls from outside the smoky room.'T̵͠H̀͘͜E̛ ̷͞S̢Ǫ̧U̴L̢S͏̶̀ OF͡ ͟T̸̵͞H̸͘E҉ ̛͠Ļ́͟I̶V̨̛̀IN̷G͢' Nico shrieks from behind Toby's head.'A bagel,' Toby calls back.'N̕Ơ̸͠!̵!҉͡!!̨͞͝!͠!'Toby considers for a minute before calling out again, 'Two bagels.' He smiles as he hears Nico's claw-tipped hand slam into his face.





	

Toby didn't often get high, though it did help with the voices some. He did start using more than usual when a significant problem showed up in his life.

A demon.

A demon named Nico.

A very cute demon named Nico with soft purplish skin and clawed hands.

So currently he was sitting in his room, finishing off a joint, waiting for his sister to call him down for lunch. All while Nico was yammering in his ear about how much he'd like to rip Toby's intestines out and string them up like Christmas garland.

"Hey Toby what do you want to eat?" Lyra calls from outside the smoky room.  
  
"T̵͠H̀͘͜E̛ ̷͞S̢Ǫ̧U̴L̢S͏̶̀ OF͡ ͟T̸̵͞H̸͘E҉ ̛͠Ļ́͟I̶V̨̛̀IN̷G͢," Nico shrieks from behind Toby's head.  
  
"A bagel," Toby calls back.  
  
"N̕Ơ̸͠!̵!҉͡!!̨͞͝!͠!"  
  
Toby considers for a minute before calling out again, "Two bagels." He smiles as he hears Nico's claw-tipped hand slam into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> this might become a series at some point who knows right now just take this


End file.
